


Sometimes you have to get a little bit crazy

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, almost canon complient, widofjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: What if that Episode 57 scene with Fjord and Caleb went a little differently?Fjord and Caleb get a little crazy.





	Sometimes you have to get a little bit crazy

**Author's Note:**

> So Episode 57 was a wild ride and I really enjoyed this scene at the end of the episode.  
> You could even see on all of their faces that they were thinking exactly the same :D  
> So here is my version of how things could have gone...
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Caleb felt completely and utterly exhausted. It has been such a long day… if he didn’t know better, he would say, it was a longer day than most he had lived through. He had thought they all would die, and his brain had snapped and he simply had moved on autopilot. Now they were at this tavern, going to bed after a nice meal and some planning to go shopping tomorrow. As if it had never really happened. 

Heroes of the Dynasty. So much at stake and it was all he could think of doing to prevent his friends from dying. He wondered about himself and Beau, trying to get the Bright Queen to see their point, to stop this war. There actually was a chance now, was it not? Could they save the Empires people? Could this be his way to rid the world of Trent Ikithon and the Cerberus Assembly? To stop them from hurting other people?

Caleb stared at the ceiling of the bedroom he shared with Fjord, contemplating this things. It would be just the two of them this night, as Nott now was in her own room with Yeza. He felt a strange twist in his stomach. It was not that he was jealous, or that he was not happy for his best friend to be reunited with her husband. But what would that mean for their friendship? Would she return to the Empire with Yeza? He could understand it. She had a family of her own, a husband, a son. Would she leave them?

His broody thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Fjord entered their room. Beau had wanted to talk to him. Caleb himself was just trying to get silver wire around the door. They did not speak while going to bed, both exhausted and buried in their own thoughts. Silence never really was awkward around them. It was one of the many things he liked about Fjord, that they could be silent together. 

“Fjord?” All Caleb hears as Fjord turning around in his sheets. He can also feel it, as the room the two of them were sleeping in only had one bed. A big one, so it was not too awkward, but still. There was some ruffling and finally a very sleepy.  
“Hm?” Had he already fallen asleep? Did Caleb wake him?  
“I appreciate you.”  
“You what…?” Fjord still sounded half asleep, his voice a few tones lower than usual and it sent a strange, but not unpleasant feeling down Calebs spine.  
“Sometimes you have to get a little bit crazy.” There was a strange silence and Caleb could almost hear Fjord overthinking.  
“What… do you mean? ...right now?” 

It took a moment for Caleb to realize what Fjord thought he had implied and it made the warm feeling in him spread. But he shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Sometimes he had thought that Fjord might also have that certain kind of feelings that grew in Caleb… but then other times Caleb was sure that there was nothing more than friendly feelings on Fjords end of this relationship.  
“Ah… no… you said that to me once… it was a callback.”

Fjord shifted again and Caleb himself turned a bit so he could look at the man next to him. His eyes were still closed.  
“Oh, right… sorry, yeah… I was almost asleep.”  
There was a strange tone in Fjords voice. Was it just his sleepiness or was it something else? Was it disappointment? Or was that just what Caleb hoped he had heard. It was tricky with him and Fjord, and he knew that for a while now. He knew exactly what that feeling in him was. He knew exactly what he would have wanted to happen, in a room alone with the handsome half-orc next to him, in a single bed. But it would be dangerous to act on that feelings. Fjord would not return them and then things would go wrong. He could not afford to lose a friend just because he wanted more than friendship.  
“Glad we’re not dead… this went worse then I imagined it… good night.”

“Hey, ah… I didn’t say… it took a brass pair to do what you did, so… thanks for not getting us killed, I guess.”  
Silence fell over them. Caleb was sure that Fjord had gone back to sleep while he himself just stayed awake, laying on his back, petting Frumpkin, who had curled up next to him on the bed. Why exactly had he insisted on taking the room with Fjord? He even almost forgot Yasha in his attempt to get Caduceus to sleep somewhere else… the poor woman would not get any sleep tonight, Caduceus tended to snore as loudly as if he would saw down a forest at night. 

“Hey… Caleb?” The wizard flinched and dug his fingers into Frumpkins fur a bit to hard, the cat disappeared from the bed with a hissing.  
“Ah… yeah?” Seemed like Fjord was not able to sleep either. Caleb turned over to his side to look at him, the half-orc was laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.  
“You… what would you say if… I might… want to go a little crazy?” Fjord asked, hesitantly. The wizard froze. Had he understood Fjord right? Was he implying… ?  
“That.. that might depend on…” He swallowed hard. “Depend on what you would… call crazy.”  
Now Fjord also turned to face his friend, both of them staring into the others eyes, wrapped in their blankets, not touching. Caleb could feel all of his insides go hot, but not the biting, raging fire that he so often used to fight with, but a soft warmth, like falling asleep at a fireplace. 

Fjord shifted closer to Caleb, struggling for a moment to get his hand out of under the blankets, but then extended it to touch the wizards cheek.  
“I am sure you know what I’m implying...” His low voice was nothing more than a whisper, and it sent shivers down Calebs spine.  
“Ja… yes I think… I know what you mean.” His tongue darted out to lick over his lips, Fjords eyes following the motion.  
“So… can I…?” Fjord doesn’t get to end his question, as Caleb reaches forward and seals their lips together. 

Time seemed to have slowed down, then to rush and finally to stop completely. Caleb lost all track of reality. It was like a feverish dream, them kissing in the darkness of the room, both half asleep but also wide awake. Fjord was over him, pressing him down into the mattress, their mouths locked, teeth clicking, things getting more heated with every minute. A little crazy, yes, that words described this situation perfectly...

\---

Fjord awoke alone the next morning, Caleb not next to him in the messed up sheets. He didn’t know what to make of it, but he knew Caleb and his aversion to letting people get to close. For a few minutes he let himself sink back into the pillows, staring at the ceiling, contemplating how he should behave around the other man now. It had been crazy, yes, but Fjord always had a thing for crazy. He definitely wanted to do this again.


End file.
